island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Kimberly Slide
Doctor Kimberly is a health specialist, specializing in medicine. She is intelligent and ambitious, and boasts a particularly strong social network. She particularly likes to gossip about other people. She has a long history of rivalry with Sarah Lopez, which started off as an honest misunderstanding back when they were students in the same university - Sarah complimented Kimberly's boyfriend by saying that he really seems her type (mostly assuming that he was a great person because he had a great way of presenting himself) - but Kimberly misinterpreted it as an insult because Kimberly secretly felt that her current boyfriend was stupid and cocky, and she was only dating him just for the thrill and free meals. When Sarah tried to apologize, Kimberly was rude to her because she thought Sarah was trying to make her look bad in front of her friends - even though Sarah didn't realize that discussing this in front of her friends wasn't a good idea. When she felt ashamed in front of the awkward stares of Kimberly's friends, Sarah suffered self-esteem issues for weeks. But then, she became extremely embittered, and concluded that this is Kimberly's fault, and not hers - which is where the rivalry began - with Sarah sarcastically complimenting Kimberly's boyfriend's big, shiny BMW - and commenting that her boyfriends tend to have nice cars - thus implying to her friends that she was a gold digger. When Kimberly lost respect from and got into arguments with some of her friends due to Sarah's comments, Kimberly wanted revenge. The cycle began - they would often plan retaliations, and with each retaliation, the thirst for vengence and revenge kept increasing, with plots becoming more nefarious over time. Kimberly hated that Sarah was similar to her and better in some aspects, and wanted to make her accept that she's the better of the two, regularly using comparisons to one-up her. The two always fought with a smile, using fake compliments, congratulating each other and then immediately boasting an accomplishment that dwarfs the others, and several mind games specfically aimed at trying to destroy each others' self-esteem. For example, when Sarah mentioned that she also happens to be going on a vacation, Kimberly would talk about how she's so happy for her - and then immediately follow up by mentioning that she's going on a vacation that is twice as long, to a more prestigous place. The next day, when Kimberly came to work with messy, frazzled hair due, Sarah would mockingly give Kimberly 'tips' on how to not have messy hair, much to the chagrin of Kimberly. This kept going on - the two kept trying to make each other look like the worst person in the world, often to the confusion of other people, who were all hearing wildly varying and conflicting accounts of the same event. Sarah began misplacing Kimberly's files - and Kimberly would retaliate with telling one of her best friends to cancel vacation leave that Sarah took in order to force Sarah to choose between feigning sick leave or risk losing her job by doing a no call, no show. Sarah would then get another friend of hers to reshuffle the roster so that Kimberly would have to miss her best friend's wedding. This ultimately culminated into Dr. Kimberly Slide's ultimate revenge - a complex plan that ended up devastating Dr. Sarah Lopez's reputation so badly, that even her best, closest, most trusted friend Mike, started questioning whether what Sarah was telling he was real or not, and whether it was true whether Sarah actually liked tentacle pornography - which at the time, was lie fabricated by Kimberly. This led to the downhill of Sarah's mental state, eventually leading to her mentally snapping, and stopping to care about feeling ashamed, stopping to care about consequences, and only had one desire in mind: Ruin Dr. Kimberly Slide. Kimberly was traumatized for weeks by the weirdness that ensued, and was mentally harmed by developing several extreme phobias. In an attempt to feel less ashamed, Sarah began 'owning' Kimberly's lie about Sarah liking tentacle pornography, by pretending to like it - only for it to ironically turn into an actual extreme fetish, which only made things far worse and more disturbing for her. However, ultimately, this Freak out only served as a complete and utter self-character assassination for Sarah herself, since no-one will see her the same way again, especially when she had tentacles for legs. When Sarah, as Squiggles, was finally captured and sent away to The Island of Freaks, a whole file's worth of evidence surfaced from Mike - he was able to prove several years worth of workplace bullying enacted by Kimberly. It turns out that he had been diligently documenting the entire ordeal from early on. However, despite Kimberly being called to face a board for disciplinary action, nothing truly happened - and Kimberly got away with everything. Only Mike knows the true extent of bullying and workplace abuse that Sarah had to suffer from Kimberly, and due to his sheer unpopularity and Sarah now being seen as a freaky monster, nobody wants to believe him, or even pay him any mind. Nowadays, Dr. Kimberly Slide is late in her career, at 54 years old, and is one of the most highest ranking doctors in the private hospital she works at. Despite living on the Island of Freaks for over 20 years, Squiggles (formerly Sarah) has never forgotten about Dr. Kimberly Slide, and Kimberly will never forget about Squiggles, and continues trying to cope with the acquired phobias to this very day. Category:Characters Category:Humans